compensation
by oobinable
Summary: Di koridor yang sepi, mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang menggelikan. / "Ganti rugi!" . [ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ]


**compensation**

 **.**

[ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ; IlYoung ]

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** nct belong to sment. this fiction is mine, _as usual._

 **.**

 **Notes :** au!school ; possibly ooc—bangetparah— ; yaoi, ofc! well, ini ilyoung, _ma_ _faveu_ _couple_ 3

 **.**

 **big present** by **taeilichil**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, Moon Taeil sangat tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Biasanya, pemuda yang masuk tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas itu akan bangun pagi—sekitar jam setengah enam, lalu mandi, berpakaian, sedikit membantu _eomma_ nya sembari menunggu sarapan, memakai sepatu, dan berangkat tepat saat jam sudah mencapai angka enam lebih lima belas menit, dan akhirnya sampai di sekolah dua puluh menit kemudian dengan menggunakan bus.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Salahkan guru Kang yang memberi tugas cukup—sangat—susah, dan baru saja ia selesaikan tengah malam kemarin. Ditambah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai President of Student Council yang sebentar lagi akan lengser, mengharuskannya untuk segera menyelesaikan segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan kepengurusan.

Karena itu, Taeil bangun sangat-sangat- _sangat_ terlambat. Ia bangun jam enam lebih sepuluh menit! Untung saja dirinya tidak telat masuk sekolah.

Meski perutnya yang harus rela dikorbankan karena tidak sempat sarapan. _Hell,_ hanya selembar roti tawar tidak cukup mengenyangkan!

.

— _oh, perutku yang malang,_ batinnya miris.

Koridor yang dilaluinya sepi. Mungkin siswa lain sudah berada di kelas sambil menunggu guru yang kira-kira akan masuk lima belas menit lagi.

Taeil tampak terlarut dalam lamunannya, sehingga tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkecepatan tinggi sedang meluncur ke arahnya.

"Minggir!"

.

.

Tak sempat untuk menghindar, Taeil terpental bersama makhluk bergender laki-laki itu ke lantai yang keras. Pemuda penyandang marga Moon itu mengaduh ngilu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur dengan kepala lain yang berambut jingga pudar.

Taeil memang terkenal sabar dan lembut. Tapi jika emosinya sedang amburadul dan tidak bisa dikendalikan—

.

.

"Kamu punya mata gak _sih?!_ Lihat-lihat dong kalau lari!"

— _well,_ persetan dengan titel ' _senior_ _kalem_ ' yang disandangnya selama tiga tahun ini hancur begitu saja. Taeil benar-benar kesal, _mood_ nya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Si pemuda yang tadi sedang menepuk celana kotor itu tertegun.

Lalu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah merah dan kedua mata lebar—

.

Tunggu. Kenapa wajahnya merah dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis? Apa karena takut dibentak olehnya tadi?

Sebenarnya Taeil tidak berniat membuat anak orang nangis. Ia bisa saja menenangkan lelaki yang kelihatan lebih muda darinya itu.

Tapi ekspresi ingin menangis yang ditunjukannya itu benar-benar lucu.

"M-maaf, Taeil- _sunbae..._ "

 _Loh, kok kayaknya si pemuda di depannya ini manis, ya. Kayak kelinci_ —

Senyum tipis yang terlihat usil tersemat tanpa sadar di wajah datar Taeil. Sepertinya asyik juga mengerjai _hoobae_ ini, pikirnya laknat.

.

.

"Gak."

Seperti yang diperkirakan, _hoobae_ nya itu langsung bergetar. Mata kelincinya langsung berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Taeil dengan singkat, tegas, kejam, arogan, penuh ancaman.

.

— _serasa balik ke masa ospek, serem._

 _._

 _._

"T-terus gimana dong?" si _hoobae_ sudah pasrah. Dikasih tatapan super tajam khas senior galak kayak gini bikin dia gemetar. _Dugeun_ - _dugeun_ — uhuk.

"Ganti rugi."

"H-hah?"

"Iya. Kamu— _eh_ , siapa namamu?"

"Kim Doyoung—"

.

.

"—oke, Doyoung. Kau sudah menabrakku, jadi kamu harus ganti rugi!"

 _Ketabrak doang suruh ganti rugi._ Tadinya Doyoung ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Taeil yang sedang dalam mode—pura-pura—garang ini menakutkan sekali. "Ganti rugi dengan apa?"

Pasti _sunbae_ nya ini minta uang jajannya buat ganti rugi.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada uangnya yang sebentar lagi akan berpindah tuan—

.

.

.

"—nomer hape mu."

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

" _Hah, heh, hoh,_ mulu. Dasar." Taeil berujar cuek. Tangannya beralih mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Lantas menyodorkan kepada Doyoung yang terlihat bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Ini, kasih nomer hape mu."

Doyoung menurut saja. Ia menerima ponsel Taeil dengan tangan gemetar— masih ada rasa takut terhadap presiden dewan siswa itu. Dengan cepat ia mengetik angka yang sudah dihapalnya, lalu mengembalikan lagi ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

"Bagus," Taeil memeriksa sebentar deretan angka baru di ponselnya, lalu memberi identitas. Entah diberi nama apa, hanya ia yang tahu. "Aku masuk ke kelas dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya bergegas agar tidak terlambat."

Pemuda kelinci itu mengangguk kaku.

" _Well,_ sampai bertemu lagi, _tokki_."

Dan tahu-tahu Moon Taeil sudah menghilang dari peradaban—coret, pandangan, maksudnya. Meninggalkan Kim Doyoung yang berjuang menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Apa tadi katanya? _Tokki_?

.

—kok panggilan sayangnya manis banget ya. Aww.

Pemuda Kim ini berbalik, berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berlawanan arah dengan kelas si _sunbae._

Gak sia-sia juga adegan ketabrak tadi, _yeah_ — ada keuntungannya juga.

Senyumnya tercetak lebar. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu,

.

.

—ternyata, dirinya baru saja mendapat lampu hijau dari senior ganteng _kesayangannya_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

!끝!

 **.**

 **.**

 **bilu's note :**

[0] ini benar-benar ooc, banget sangat. tapi senior taeil yang modus ft. junior doyoung yang unyu itu perpaduan yang gemesin \\\\\

[1] aku suka ilyoung. aku suka ilyoung. AKU SUKA ILYOUNG— /BICIKWOE

[2] dulu—banget, aku udah suka mereka dari dulu. emang sih disisi lain aku suka triangle do-jae-yong, karena ilyoung belum keliatan(?:) TAPI SEKARANG UDAH ADA MOMENT MANISNYA (meski dikit) HAHAHA— /slap

[3] well, aku punya banyak ff ilyoung /lirik folder penuh naskah ilyoung : D dan yep! aku bakal publish semua. muehehe~

.

p.s : di korea itu pake student council, makanya aku gak pake nama osis : D

p.s.s : aku pernah liat dari fansite doyoung, katanya dulu dy nyalon jadi presiden sc di topyeong, kandidat no 4! cha cha cha ball(?:) aku bangga padamu ma x) /woy

.

—kotak review selalu terbuka~

.

20170205

with love,

— **b i l u** —


End file.
